The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
People wear items with shoulder straps for many reasons, such as carrying things (e.g., book bag, backpack, child carrier, purse, and the like) or back support or floatation (Personal Flotation Device) or emergency supplies or tactical supplies. Wearing heavy items with shoulder straps to one part or side of the body introduces several problems, such as uneven weight distribution which can lead to pain, too heavy a weight on one side of the body which can lead to balance issues, security risk if valuables are out of direct eyesight and difficulty accessing things within the carrier, for example, a map contained within a backpack is difficult to access unless the user removes the backpack.
Conventional devices exist to introduce auxiliary items to strap systems. However, most conventional devices and systems support only limited light-weight applications and/or tend to slip with higher weight. Some of the conventional devices allow a user to attach items, but the added weight adds unexpected vertical and horizontal tensions to the existing strap, causing further complications, such as extensive strap wear or imbalance. Some of the conventional devices allow a user to attach items, but only in fixed locations along the strapping system. Yet further conventional devices may work for attaching auxiliary items, but are specific to one type of strapping system and are not interchangeable among different strapping systems.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for easily attaching auxiliary items to any strapping system, wherein the device provides for improved weight distribution, heavier weight applications, flexible positioning along the strapping system, and improved balance compared to conventional devices.